


Running Away

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory tells the Doctor about his own experience running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

The doctor had strangely enough broken his leg. With all the danger they faced it was hard to remember the Doctor wasn't invincible. It was strange seeing him doing something as normal as being laid up in bed. He was also the worst patient he had ever had the misfortune to care for.

“Rory, talk to me. I'm bored.” The Doctor whined. Rory was tired. He'd been up for at least 24 hours and Amy had gone to bed ages ago.

“Like a bedtime story?” Rory asked. “Will you promise to go to sleep at the end of it?” The Doctor nodded but Rory didn't trust it. He racked his brain for a story but instead thought of something he had been meaning to tell the Doctor for a while. 

“You know, I ran away once, like you...” Rory tried delicately. He was put off by the way he seemed to grab the Doctor's attention completely. “It was when I was 14. Amy, she fell down the stairs and her aunt had left us on our own again. I called the hospital. They had to calm me down and they were so nice.

She looked awful and as she was wheeled away I was left alone in the waiting room. I was so so scared and I had to just wait for them to tell me if she was going to be okay. I ran away, I didn't stop when I reached the motorway and I kept going until it was night time and I was too tired to walk any more. I would have continued but I looked next to me and Amy wasn't there with me.

It's no fun running away by yourself. What would have been an adventure with Amy was pointless without her. There's no purpose to it. I just wanted you know I understand why you need us. Having adventures, being a good person, being a bad person. I wouldn't care if Amy wasn't there, you know...”

Rory broke off sleepily. He had slipped down in his chair and the Doctor thought he was fast asleep those last few sentences.

“In what world could you ever be a bad person, Rory. You stood by the person you loved. She needed you and you went back to her that night, didn't you. I didn't, I kept running even though he needed me.”


End file.
